Frio
by Emmy2710
Summary: Em uma noite fria e chuvosa o bando faminto e feliz descansam em uma estalagem.


**Essa é minha primeira história sobre Akatsuki no Yona. É uma oneshot, bem simples, boba e com fluff. Reviews são apreciados, por favor, sejam gentis.**

 **Disclaimer: Não possuo Akatsuki no Yona.**

* * *

A chuva caía copiosamente naquela noite os viajantes tiveram a sorte de encontrar um abrigo, estavam protegidos em um quarto de uma estalagem ele era o último disponível, ficou apertado com tanta gente em um mesmo lugar, mas dessa vez tinha um teto sobre suas cabeças e ninguém estava reclamando, mesmo assim o frio os acarinhava, depuseram os sacos de dormir no chão e se deitaram. O cômodo mal tinha mobília, apenas uma velha cadeira de balanço e um banquinho empoeirado, por isso todo o grupo coube.

— Puxa, é tão estranho não ver as estrelas. — Falou Yona baixinho para si.

— Nem do lado de fora, você poderia ver as estrelas, princesa, estaria mais preocupada com a água caindo no seu rosto. — Hak murmurou a sua direita.

Yona agarrou-se mais firmemente ao cobertor por causa do frio tremia da cabeça aos pés, por um instante sentiu inveja de Shin- ah, que tinha aquele macio e quentinho casaco. Sentia-se tentada a dormir junto com Ao, o esquilo era pequeno, mas tinha a cauda felpudinha, no entanto a princesa não viu sinal do animalzinho, deveria está enrolado junto com o rapaz mascarado.

A respiração de seus companheiros foi ficando mais suave e roncos começaram a encher o lugar, Yona sentia-se feliz e segura, mas não quente, seus amigos não pareciam sentir frio, adormecidos como estavam.

Olhou para a direita não conseguia ver nada, sabia que Hak estava ali perto, arrastou-se devagar para perto dele e parou a alguma distancia, não estava com vontade de acordá-lo, fora um dia duro, o ex-general devia estar exausto. Deitou-se novamente e puxou o fino cobertor consigo. Ela iria agüentar, já passara por situações piores, este não era o momento de acordar Hak por uma coisa tão banal como essa, ela permaneceria firme e forte!

Era mais fácil pensar do que fazer, o vento adentrava pela fresta da janela deixando-a arrepiada, seus dentes começaram a bater, ela conseguia ouvir o barulho nitidamente, mas não conseguia pará-los.

Sentiu uma mão puxá-la para o calor era ótimo ela começou a relaxar.

— Ugh, princesa você esta tão fria. — Sua fonte de calor se afastou um pouco ela pode distinguir a brincadeira e preocupação em sua voz.

Nesse momento pouca coisa tinha importância para a princesa, ela não ia deixar Hak afastar-se sem antes aquecê-la, por isso deixando o orgulho de lado ela o abraçou sem a menor cerimônia, ela suspirou aliviada e ele ficou estático por alguns segundos, até ela sentir seu corpo balançando com as risadas do guarda costas.

— Hak, se aquieta!

Levou um bom tempo para ele parar de rir.

— A princesa está me agarrando, socorro!— Ele falou baixinho brincando, apenas Yona pode ouvir e mesmo que não conseguisse ver seu rosto sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

Corando ela se afastou, era a final de contas melhor morrer congelada, mas Hak não parecia concordar com ela já que a puxou de volta.

— Vamos, princesa foi você quem começou com isso. — Hak murmurou sua voz ainda leve — Mas me diga porque você só está com esse cobertor fino?

Ela havia dado os reservas para um aldeão que tinha três filhos pequenos, ela explicou a situação para Hak que franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não é a toa que está trincando os dentes. — Falou indignado e ela foi ainda mais pressionada contra seu corpo.

— Ah, tão quente. — Ela suspirou feliz quando sentiu braços musculosos abraçarem-na.

— Princesa, não é hora para isso. — Murmurou maliciosamente, Yona sentiu seu corpo balançar novamente com as risadas dele e ela corou profundamente.

— Hak, seu idiota. — Ela esmurrou seu braço, mas sabia que de nada serviria, ele praticamente não sentiria e agradeceu que estivessem no escuro para ele não ver suas bochechas vermelhas.

— Ah, esse momento seria perfeito se eu pudesse ver seu rosto. — Hak falou como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, ela sorriu e os dois dormiram aquecidos.

...

Fora uma noite agradável, mas a manhã já tinha surgido era possível ouvir os pássaros cantando alegremente no topo dos galhos. Kija se espreguiçou com o ânimo renovado estava pronto para mais uma aventura. A sua volta seus companheiros se mexiam, despertando, embora Zeno ainda babasse e roncasse feliz. Balançou a cabeça indignado e procurou com o olhar a princesa, mas ela não estava em lugar algum. O Dragão Branco se levantou de um pulo.

— Onde está a princesa?!— Exclamou em pânico.

Yoon se sentou coçando um dos olhos olhou a sua volta, estendeu a mão para tocar no saco em que Yona deveria está dormindo.

— Está frio, ela saiu há muito tempo— Murmurou alarmado.

— Talvez ela tenha ido trocar de roupa ou algo assim. — Jae-ha comentou do outro lado do aposento.

—É tal- — Yoon começou a falar, mas foi cortado.

— Ugh, porque é que vocês estão tão barulhentos essa manhã? — O Besta Trovão perguntou.

— A princesa desapareceu! — Kija respondeu preocupado.

— Desapareceu?!

Os lençóis de Hak se mexeram e surgiu a cabeça de Yona no meio deles.

— Gente, o que está acontecendo? Vocês parecem preocupados. — Ela disse apreensiva.

Com a exceção de Zeno e Shin-ah, todos olharam para ela de boca aberta.

Hak se recuperou rapidamente da surpresa, ele havia se esquecido, momentaneamente das ultimas horas, com o sono ainda nublando sua mente, então começou a rir, Yona sentiu-se sacolejar e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Quieto, Hak. Não vê que eles estão preocupados com algo? — Ralhou ela zangada isso só o fez rir mais forte.

— Ah, princesa eles estavam se perguntando onde você tinha ido. — Falou maliciosamente. Ainda franzindo as sobrancelhas ela olhou para seus companheiros, depois para seu saco de dormir, esquecido ao lado de Yoon e depois olhou para Hak que exibia um sorriso de lobo, finalmente se lembrando de tudo ela praticamente voou para longe de Hak com um grito surpreso e o rosto muito vermelho. Apanhou sua bolsa e correu porta afora.

— É a última vez que me preocupo com esses idiotas. — Yoon murmurou balançando a cabeça.

— Yoon! Acho que estou morrendo. — Exclamou Kija com as mãos no peito.

O mais jovem revirou os olhos.

— Eu não posso curar isso, Kija.

— Sabia que era perigoso Yona dormir perto do Besta Trovão. — Disse Yoon enquanto empacotava suas coisas, Hak sorria de orelha a orelha.

Mais tarde quando perguntaram o que tinha acontecido, Yona de rosto muito vermelho explicou a situação. Yoon a repreendeu por não ter pedido outros cobertores, Kija concordou teria dado o seu de muito bom grado, Shin- ah disse que poderia ter ficado com seu casaco, Zeno disse sem maldade que poderiam ter dormido juntos e maliciosamente Jae-ha falou que não se importaria em aquecê-la o que lhe rendeu uma lançada na cabeça cortesia de Hak.

Yona e Hak estavam felizes, mais felizes do que há vários meses, todo mundo havia notado e com sorrisos carinhosos seus companheiros os seguiram.


End file.
